mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Quotes 2011 October
Quote of the Week was a program stared by Auramyna to allow some of MafiaManiac players' best quotes be shwon in her signature. The best quotes (The top 4 quotes, chosen by voting) can also get points. For an up-to-date totaling of points from the game, see the Scorecard. Voting Mechanism Nominations The following were the nominations for Week 2. *"Right now, I reely dunno what do do...*phoo*" **Author : EDM **Submitted by : Auramyna * ":o MO IS A GAY!!! :o" **Author : EDM **Submitted by : maurice *"and I'm out like Sak of her mind" **Author : maurice **Submitted by : KlueMaster *"Guess what? There is no one way to play Mafia. Get that through your skullduggery!" **Author : maurice **Submitted by : EDM *"dw aa, this is mafia court. Real lawyers don't mean sh*t :D" **Author : Auramyna **Submitted by : Aaryan *BTW in all earnesty? I couldn't care less how guilty I look to you. You are the only player who doubts my innocence. So unless you found a x7 vote manip in your goody bag, I'm not gonna sweat it. Anyway, looking bad keeps me alive...I realize my time here is short so Imma squeeze as much info/fun outta it as i can. Woohoo scum weekend! **Author : maurice **Submitted by : darth nox * Aaryan: Why are we shouting? Framm: People on the other side of the world wouldn't hear us if we talked normally. **Author : Framm18 ** Submitted by : Aaryan *"perfect welcome, one can ever receive after a trip. >:( " **Author : Akriti **Submitted by : Auramyna *EDM -- Aura, you killed your cats?! Auramyna -- Yeah, I did it to frame my ex so I could get him locked up. Auramyna -- He'll be out soon **Author : Auramyna **Submitted by : EDM *Framm18 -- I have been "doing" dishes for the last 3 hours. Auramyna -- You're a better man than me, Framm Framm18 -- I would hope so... **Author : Framm18, and Auramyna **Submitted by : EDM *Framm -- I lose my mind at times. Or at least get in a really giddy mood. Auramyna -- To think, I almost missed all this. **Author : Framm18, and Auramyna **Submitted by : EDM *Who needs drugs and Alcohol when you can naturally lose your mind? **Author : Framm18 **Submitted by : EDM *Poop **Author : Aaryan **Submitted by : maurice *My daughter just had her first full stop **Author : maurice **Submitted by : Shadow7 * I got jealous looking at the clean laundry so I washed my face. **Author : Slick **Submitted by : EDM *I guess I will make a lot of points for y'all. You never know when or where my next quote will be posted, so keep ur eyes open at all times. ;) **Author : Slick **Submitted by : maurice *When I cook, I don't mess around. It's a religion. **Author : Slick **Submitted by : Shadow7 *:o I forgot, Aki can frame herself. No assistance needed. :D **Author : Auramyna **Submitted by : Akriti *'twas a joke said the hangman to the clown **Author : DarthMask **Submitted by : Auramyna * it was in response to "one on one mafia" I should have said: "Night 12 results: ...wait a second :P **Author : DarthMask **Submitted by : Auramyna *"heartless is not a pc correct word. it is better to say living heart donor" **Author : Nana7 **Submitted by : Auramyna *I hate to put the nail in the coffin but, we're screwed **Author : Slick **Submitted by : maurice *(tolecnal in TMM VI (BD), upon being Night Killed and then revived due to Host error) Quote: Whaa?! Yessssssssssss! Although... I just told my BF I would be an active participant in our relationship this weekend cus I just got killed... this'll be awkward. **Author : tolecnal **Submitted by : maurice *Whenever you are extra good, you are bad. *nod* **Author : Akriti **Submitted by : Akriti Winning Quotes Final points : 1. R & F = 17 vote points 2. G & A = 16 vote points 3. C, O & W = 15 vote points 4. Q = 14 vote points 5. D = should have been in 1st place 1st Place : *BTW in all earnesty? I couldn't care less how guilty I look to you. You are the only player who doubts my innocence. So unless you found a x7 vote manip in your goody bag, I'm not gonna sweat it. Anyway, looking bad keeps me alive...I realize my time here is short so Imma squeeze as much info/fun outta it as i can. Woohoo scum weekend! **Author : maurice **Submitted by : darth nox * :o I forgot, Aki can frame herself. No assistance needed. :D **Author : Auramyna **Submitted by : Akriti 2nd Place : *"Right now, I reely dunno what do do...*phoo*" **Author : EDM **Submitted by : Auramyna * Aaryan: Why are we shouting? Framm: People on the other side of the world wouldn't hear us if we talked normally. **Author : Framm18 ** Submitted by : Aaryan 3rd Place : *"and I'm out like Sak of her mind" **Author : maurice **Submitted by : KlueMaster * I got jealous looking at the clean laundry so I washed my face. **Author : Slick **Submitted by : EDM *I hate to put the nail in the coffin but, we're screwed **Author : Slick **Submitted by : maurice 4th Place : *When I cook, I don't mess around. It's a religion. **Author : Slick **Submitted by : Shadow7 5th Place : *"Guess what? There is no one way to play Mafia. Get that through your skullduggery!" **Author : maurice **Submitted by : EDM Category:Quote of The Week